1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to vending machines, and in particular, to presentation of a vended item to a customer, and further in particular, to an apparatus and method for lifting a vended item after dispension.
2. Problems in the Art
Many vending machines utilize legs to support the cabinet of the machine above the floor. Such legs can elevate the cabinet several inches, for example, six inches. Many vending machines are made the conform to a uniform overall height (e.g. 72 inches). One reason is bankability--having a bank or multiple machines side-by-side and of the same size. In those cases, the volume of space in the cabinet for holding an inventory of vendible items and dispensing structure and hardware is limited accordingly.
Many vending machines utilize gravity as a part of the dispensing process. Access to the vended product is usually supplied by an opening at or near the bottom of the cabinet. Most times this requires customers to reach or bend down to retrieve a vended item. If the cabinet is elevated by legs, the access opening can usually be positioned so that it is generally not too difficult for the customer to retrieve the vended item.
Some vending machines have the access opening at a much higher position. This would reduce or even eliminate any requirement of bending or reaching down to retrieve a vended item, but would either require more complex or expensive dispensing systems, or require automated lifts (e.g. robotic) to carry a dropped/dispensed item up to a higher position for access by the customer. However, such structures add mechanical complexity and expense to the machine, as well as increased maintenance requirements.
It is therefore a principle object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method which lifts a vended item for presentation to and access by a customer that overcomes the problems and deficiencies in the art.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method as above described which quickly and easily raises the product for better presentation to a customer.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method as above described which can improve the presentation of a product to a customer.
A still further feature, object or advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method which can, in certain instances, help a customer find a vended item.
A still further feature, object, or advantage of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method which can allow an increase in the internal volume of the cabinet of a vending machine.
A still further object, feature, and advantage of the present invention includes an apparatus and method which can allow increase of the internal volume of the cabinet of a bending machine and yet reduce or eliminate additional vending or downward reaching to retrieve a vended item.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is an apparatus and method which meets certain government regulations regarding access to vended products.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is an apparatus and method which is economical, noncomplex, efficient and durable.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.
The present invention relates to a dispensed product lift for vending machines including a delivery chamber to receive a dispensed product, an access opening to the chamber for a customer, a lift member positioned to catch a vended product, and a manually movable actuator member operably connected to the lift member which can move the lift member, between a normal position and a second position raised position to lift a vended product relative to the access opening.
The method according to the present invention includes catching a vended product, and lifting the vended product in response to manual action of a customer.
A further feature of the invention includes a method of increasing the capacity of a vending machine by increasing the volume of the vending machine cabinet by lowering the bottom of the cabinet relative to the floor and lowering an access opening for customer access to vended products. Vended products are caught and lifted by manual actuation.
A further alternative feature of the present invention includes a method for improving access to a vended item of a vending machine by catching the vended item and lifting it by manual actuation for better presentation to a customer.